The Girl Code
by Awkwardsilence512
Summary: Jade, Tori, Cat, and Trina are all best friends. They're always around each other, even though they're completely different people. Senior year is finally here filled with drama and memories. With the new guys around, can they still be faithful to The Girl Code?
1. Explanations and New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hello readers, this is my first victorious fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! If you think i should continue it, Please review:) **

**Thank you for reading!:)**

* * *

**The Girl Code:**

**Tori's POV:**

It was the first day of the new year. I was officially a senior. For my first day as a senior I should wear something unforgettable. Something... more mature. I decided to wear a smooches shirt, a pencil skirt, and black sneakers that came up to my knees. I think it gave me sort of a school girl look. Checking myself in the mirror was still called for though.

"Oh yea. That's hot." I glorified myself.

Then that's when my older sister, Trina, walked in, asking to borrow something. Although she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey lil sis, can I borrow your..."

Her mouth opened as her eyes dragged over my outfit.

"Whoa. Uhh...why are you dressing like that? Oh wait! New boys?"

she asked.

I haven't even thought about the new boys that would be at Hollywood Arts this year. Now I really have to be on point.

"Actually, no. I haven't even thought about the new boys that would be at school this year, until you brought it to my attention."

"Oh well I was just going to ask to borrow your ripped jeans. I'm going for the bad girl look this year." she said.

"You know that will forever be jade's position. She's totally bad girl material. Your like the popular girl type." I teased. It was true. Jade had the bad girl spot filled in all corners.

**Trina's POV:**

I cannot believe what I just saw my LITTLE sister dressed in today. I was going to try out for the bad girl look this year, but I needed Tori's ripped jeans. I walked into her room and saw her in front of her mirror, looking way hotter than me!

"Hey lil sis can I borrow your..."

Oh my god. I tried to play it cool but, I was so jealous of her at that moment.

She was wearing a small pencil skirt that shows off her toned, golden legs perfectly, a flirty smooches shirt, with knee high sneakers to top it all off. To think last year, she was ready to leave after the first day. I guess that thought is out the window.

"Whoa. Uhh... why are you dressed like that? Oh wait! New boys?"

I asked casually.

"Actually, no. I haven't even thought about the new boys that would be at school this year, until you brought it to my attention."

"Oh well I was just going to ask to borrow your ripped jeans. I'm going for the bad girl look this year."

That's when she started going on and on about how I couldn't be bad because I'm just the popular girl type. I'll just come back later for those jeans I guess.

**Cat's POV: **

I don't think anyone realizes how hard it is to get dressed when your brother is constantly eating your lip gloss.

"Ben!I have to wear that! Please just go eat some actual food!"

I begged him.

All he did was take the lip gloss with him, into his room. Poor Ben. Since he took my lip gloss with him, I guess I'll just wear my cherry red lip stick.

It matches my outfit. I'm wearing a candy cane shirt, black shorts, and black heels. Considering the fact of how small I am, I wear heels practically everyday.

Now how am I going to get to school? My car broke down last week because my EX put sugar in my gas tank. What a jerk. I don't live far away, but you sure won't catch me walking in these heels! So I decide to text Jade.

**Cat V.- Hey Jadey! Can we carpool? My car broke down:(**

It took her forever to answer back, so I called her before she possibly left. Late pick up. Jade wasn't up yet because when she finally answered, her voice was hoarse.

_"Why are you calling me at 7:00 AM Cat?" _

_"Jade! Get up! Today is Monday, the first day of school!"_

_"What?! I thought it was Sunday?"_

_"That was yesterday. Now can you pick me up on your way?"_

_"__Yeah, let me get dressed. Give me...30 minutes...tops_."

**Jade's POV:**

I didn't even realize it was Monday until Cat called me.

_"Why are you calling me at 7:00 AM Cat?"_

_"Jade! Get up! Today is Monday, the first day of school!"_

_"What?! I thought it was Sunday?"_

_"That was yesterday. Now can you pick me up on your way?"_

_"Yeah, let me get dressed. Give me...30 minutes...tops."_

Just great. Now I have to take a shower, fix my make-up, my hair, and put on my clothes all in 30 minutes. What a nice way to start off your first day of school Jade.

I had to cut my shower in half, and dry my hair. I didn't have time to curl it. I guess I'm going straight today. Oh well. I only had time time put on mascara, eye liner, and lip stick. (All black of course.)Thank God I wasn't one of those teens with serious acne problems. Sliding on some black jeans and a black shirt that says "ROCKER HEART" and opens in the back, I slid on my black boots and headed out the door to Cat's house.

"With 13 seconds left to spare and you still look hot! I have to ask, how do you do it?"

Cat asked as she got in my car.

"It's all about being calm and collected."

I said.

"More like running all stop signs!" She said laughing.

We pulled in at the back of the school where we all normally meet up. Tori and Trina were already there talking.

When they saw us, they came over with they're purses in hand.

"Ready to make an entrance?" Tori asked.

Once all of us nodded, we walked around the corner, instantly getting everyone's full attention as we passed by.

Trina pushed open the door. The wind swooshed in our faces and we braced ourselves for the new year head of us.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Girl Code:**

**By: Awkwardsilence512**

**Previously on "The Girl Code"...**

* * *

_"**Ready to make an entrance?" Tori asked.**_

_**Once all of the girls nodded, they walked around the corner, instantly getting everyone's full attention as they passed by.**_

_**Trina pushed open the door. The wind swooshed in their faces as they braced themselves for the new year ahead of them.**_

* * *

**Tori's POV: **

"Oh wow. This school is a lot bigger than I remember." I choked out.**_ Okay Tori, get your shit strait. This is a new year and the old, shy Tori is no longer present. Get used to the feel._**

"It's actually a bit smaller than I remembe- Is that...OH GOD!"

Trina looked like she was about to pass out.

"What's wrong? Haha, No I'm just kidding. I don't actually care." Jade said. I can't believe we're finally friends. She's still a bitch but... she just a bitch that's my friend now.

"That's Beck... And he's way hotter now. Since he got older I guess. Jade, didn't you date him back in Junior high?" Trina asked.

"Yeah but then I broke up with him because he wasn't mature enough for me."

She didn't say anything, but I know she wished she still had him.

**Jade's POV: **

Well this is just great. My Ex looks great and everyone's drooling over him. That basically sums up my year. I'm going to be the regretful Ex girlfriend of the hottest guy in school.

"Jade, you okay?" Cat asked sympathetic and genuine worry in her voice.

"Yeah. This year is going to be great!"

No. This year is going to suck. I couldn't tell anyone that though. They would think I'm not over him and tease me. Jade West isn't one to be teased. Jade West is a winner, therefore, Jade West will not be bothered to care. End of story.

For now...

** Trina's POV:**

Ex or not... Beck is_** HOT**!_

_Wait_, no. Jade is my friend, so i can't date her Ex. Or maybe if he asks me out... the rules won't apply the same. Yeah. That'll work out fine! To play it safe, I'm just not going to tell her. She can't possibly get mad if she doesn't even know. _Wait_... Backtrack... backtrack backtrack. Did cat just go over and start talking to Beck? I know it's a new year and all but... what does she think she's doing ? That was mine! I called dibs! Even if she didn't hear it, I said it! And where the hell is Jade? If Cat was Jade's best friend, why was she doing this? Where was the innocent Cat?

"...Jade? Why won't you say anything?" I asked. Clearly, Jade was not the happiest about the Beck situation.

"What do you mean? It's okay. Beck and I ended it a while ago. Why would i care about him if I broke up with him? And plus... Cat is my best friend. She can date him if she wants. I'm okay with it. Really." She was totally lying but i wasn't gonna push it. She still doesn't like me. She just doesn't completely hate me anymore. The silent treatment is better than the original fights we used to get into.

"Cool." After seeing how upset she got from Cat talking to Beck, I really can't let her find out about my plans now. That would absolutely kill whatever friendship thing we have now. No doubt.

**Cat's POV: **

Sure, I felt bad about flirting with Beck. The look on Jade's face shattered my heart. I know she has too much pride to do anything about how she really feels. But.. Beck is just so cute, and if she's not going to say anything, well then I'm taking Beck for keeps. I'm not going to be stupid enough to dump him.

"So, have you found a girl to keep you company yet? I heard about your parents being gone the whole school year.." I wasn't really used to flirting with boys but this is a new year. Time to mold into a new me.

"No, I haven't found anyone yet.. you got someone in mind?" Oh gosh... That grin... That cocky grin he just gave me... _Okay Cat. It'll be okay. Just.. flash a smile back and play along. _

"Actually, yea. I do. She said that you should give her a call sometime. She'll keep you company." _That wasn't all that bad. Now write your number on his arm Cat. Let him know you want to keep him company... That's it. Now give him a wink and walk away gracefully..._

'"Wow cat. You just gave me a mind orgasm... I didn't know you could be like that. Lil Red has grown into the ways of flirting."

I'd recognize that nickname anywhere. I turned around to see Andre standing right there.

"ANDRE! Oh god, I missed you so much! What's been going on?"

"Well... I'm working on getting a record deal. Tori and I have been working on my demo most of the summer. " He stated.

"Ohh do you still have a crush on her?" I teased.

"Well... I.. Yes. I'm thinking about asking her out to homecoming." He looked chill on the outside but i could tell just the thought was giving him goosebumps.

"Awhh! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you waited so long to even consider it."

"I hope she gives me a chance.. but i have to get to 1st period. I'll talk to you later!"

I can't wait until homecoming... I already have the perfect dress. Beck and I are probably going toge- ROBBIE! That's when i saw him... without Rex. I assume he grew out of the puppet throughout summer break.

"Robbie! Over here!" I called. Robbie and I have always been close friends. Even though he has a massive crush on me. He'd never tell me that, so I'm not going to entertain the topic. Wait.. he just walked right past me... to Tori? ... And they just kissed.? What the hell party did I miss that made them a...

**_COUPLE?_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this story. I've had writer's block. But don't worry! I'm back in the game, and I'm going to update the rest of my stories more. Oh and surprise surprise, I've gotten started on some more stories! If you like what I've came up with so far, you'll love what's coming up next! I'm just going to wait to get more feedback before I post them. So if you want to read my new stories, R&R everyone! Thanks again for taking your time to read this, I hope you like it!:):* 3**


	3. Change changed things

The Girl Code:

By:Awkwardsilence512

_**Previously on The Girl Code...**_

_**"Robbie! Over here!" I called. Robbie and I have always been close friends. Even though he has a massive crush on me. He'd never tell me that, so I'm not going to entertain the topic. Wait.. he just walked right past me... to Tori? ... And they just kissed.? What the hell party did I miss that made them a...**_

___**COUPLE?**_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

Okay, I know I already told Robbie we'd never be a thing but... that doesn't mean he can go smash faces Tori! Out of all the girls here, he ended up with Tori. The world has officially gone... _**wonky.**_

"Hey Robbie, didn't you hear me calling to you over there?"

"Yeah. I heard you, but you weren't the person I was coming to see." That's when he tried to walk away, so I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" I asked, a little frustrated and drawing attention to myself in the process.

"Haha. That's funny how you wanna know what's _my_ problem. I'll tell you what my _problem _is. After the last day of school, when you told me we'd never be together, I spent half of the summer crying. I wondered why I could never be good enough for you. Tori was there for me though. She made me feel wanted. Which made me realize, there's nothing at ALL wrong with me... It's you. She told me that if you couldn't see how wonderful I was, you were the one with problems. And I didn't believe her at first but then I thought about it. She was right. So I'm not going to be anyone's pity party. I have much better things to do than let a cold, heartless, bitch like you break my heart in a million pieces."

I was at a loss of words after that. Somehow I managed a few to cover my ass.

"... Robbie..I- I didn't know that's how you felt.."

I spat out.

"Cat why are you still playing games? You knew exactly how I felt! That "innocent" game you play is done. No one believes that a girl like you could be so innocent anyway. Give up already."

By now, I was in tears. My best friend had a crush on me but I treated him like crap... Now he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I really wish I had some bibble right now.

**Tori's POV:**

Well... this is going to make things awkward. I was actually going to break up with Robbie today but I can't do it now. It would break his heart even more if I do. I'm the center of all this mess and for once I can say... The spotlight doesn't feel so good right now.

* * *

The next day was annoying and weird. During all of my classes, Robbie tried holding my hand and kissing me. I tried being nice about it but he was getting on my nerves.

"Hey Robbie, can you give it a rest today? I got a lot of things on my mind and you're smothering me." I finally got out.

"Oh, yea babe. I'm sorry. Wanna get something to eat later?"

"Um no, not really. I want to eat alone today."

I said.

"Well maybe I can come over after school today and we can... have some fun." Ugh. He is really pushing it, but I'm going to keep being nice.

"Umm, no. I.. have to study for a test. Maybe some other time."

I lied. Hopefully he'll just leave it at that. But I was so wrong.

"I can study with you!" He exclaimed. Causing everyone in class to look back at us.

"No, I should study by myself to really get the information in."

"I can help you get something else in.."

Oh my god. I just can't take it anymore. He pulled the last string.

"Oh my god Robbie, can't you see that I don't want to be around you right now?! Stop being so clingy! I don't even like you that much! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Almost as soon as I was done, I noticed everyone heard and saw what I just said. Robbie looked like a little kid that just got in trouble and I instantly felt guilty and backtracked.

"Wait no Robbie, I didn't mean it like that. It's just tha-"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to throw me pity anymore. I get how you feel now. One thing though, next time... try to save me the embarrassment." He said turning back to start on his work. The class was still staring at us, Especially me.

"Well? What are you staring at?" I heard him say. I looked up and everyone was looking at the teacher again.

I guess that explains how the rest of the day went; extremely quiet and unpleasant.

**Jade's POV:**

I decided to skip today, stay at home to gather my dignity. Clearly, it wasn't present at the moment. I was Jade. Cat was Cat. But for some reason, neither of us were acting like our normal selves.

Cat was apparently a new found bitch. And I was a new found gutless, idiot. I sat there and let her flirt all over my Ex. My pride draining every second I watched the scene. Cat on the other hand.. she's so bold. And mean. Now she's hanging out with new group of girls and we're not even friends anymore.

Sometimes we may exchange a "Hey" in the hallways but it never gets past a "How you been?". I think we both know the friendship is over. Her and Beck have started dating, obviously.

Who would've thought just a few weeks into the new year, none of us would even talk to each other anymore. Tori has become a bit of a loner, Trina is the new bad girl, taking my place. I've been hanging out with Andre all the time, and like I said... Cat hangs with Beck and some cheerleaders all the time. The group is completely split.


	4. Hate is an understatement

**The Girl Code.**

By:Awkwardsilence512

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about not doing Trina's POV in the last chapter. No one said anything but for the few that did care, I'm sorry. I just didn't have any inspiration for her POV. But now I do, thanks to one of my friends, Another Dead Hero. He suggested that I use one of his OC's and I think it made Trina's life a bit more interesting. Tell me what you think about the new character. Keep or Pass? On with the story though!xD**

* * *

**Jade's POV: **

After the stuff that happened with Cat, Tori, Robbie, and I, everything has been completely torn apart. The only person that we're all still friends with is, surprisingly, Trina. Which is why she's throwing a party tonight. She wants us all to be there 'just like old times'. I really don't get why she tries. I hate Cat, Cat hates Tori, Tori loves Andre and Andre loves me. Again.

With that said, our click is a hot ass mess right now. The party is supposed to clear things up though. I've tried talking to Cat again but every time I do, she shuts down on me. I'm only going to this stupid party to find out what the hell made her change so sudden and drastically. I think she's an evil cheerleader now. I just never expected CAT out of all people to end up like this. She deserved what Robbie said to her.

**Trina's POV: **

Since the group has completely split up, I'm going to have to play peace maker tonight and fix it. Not because I want to be nice but.. Everything is all out of order and it's affecting me. Just yesterday, I called Tori, "Vega". I can't deal with it anymore, that was the last straw for me! Cat's gonna be dumb and sweet again, I'm going to be annoying and semi popular again, Jade will be a.. Jade. And Tori will be the girl next door again. It's the way our lives work.

Before I can get as far as that though, I need to get some music. While I was at the music shop, Some red head chic bumped into me and made me drop all of my music.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me get that."

She said bending over to get the stuff she made me drop.

"Yeah, just watch where you're going next time."

I said about to turn around until she interrupted me with a compliment.

"Okay, okay, okay, Nice shorts though. They make your legs look good." she said, glancing up and down with a smile.

"My legs look good anyway but I got them from American Eagle. You could totally pull them off too. Seems as if you got the ass to pull it off." I said, gazing over her jeans.

"Well thank you! I'm Zara. It's just like Sara but with a Z."

She said tilting her head and smiling.

"Well aren't you different Zara? But I'm Trina. I bet my tongue you already knew that, didn't you?" I said. I'm almost totally popular, she has to know me.

"Um no. I didn't." she said looking confused. I completely lost whatever interest I had in her because of that comment. So I started to walk away , until she pulled me back again.

"I'm new around here. Maybe you could show me around... Help me meet new friends..?" She asked with a puppy dog expression.

"Sure. I'm having this... get together with some... friends of mine later on tonight. I wouldn't mind if you stopped by."

I said eying her reaction closely.

"Um yeah, Sure. I'd love to. It's just really sweet of you to take in the new girl. Most people just look at me with furrowed eyebrows and hateful glares." She said.

"Well that's probably because you were in the wrong area or... they just didn't like you. I know what it's like not to be liked and it doesn't feel good at all. Just stick with me from now on and they'll leave you alone. You can be my new best friend." I said, linking our arms together to prove my point.

"Thanks gal pal." She said lamely.

"See that? Nope Nope Nope. If you're going to hang around me, you can't say lame shit like that. Period. Cause it makes me look bad." I said with a stern look.

"Got it. Sorry. I'll take notes. No lame shit." she repeated.

"Good. Now the people I hand around don't normally wear just anything. They're like the popular crowd so you need to go shopping for a new wardrobe. But don't worry too much trying to please me."

"Got it, don't worry too much trying to plea-"

"Um.. you're going to also stop writing down EVERY thing I say."

I said getting annoyed.

"Right, Sorry."

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I was late to the get together. My annoying brother caused a scene at Target and now I'm late.

"Shit shit shit.!" I screamed as I sped down the road. If I don't make it, they're all going to hate me for it.

Soon I was in Trina's driveway, but I didn't see Andre or Jade's cars there. I didn't see Robbie's bike there either. I still had to go make sure or I'd feel stupid if it was still going on and I just didn't check.

That's when I noticed, all of the lights were off until someone came to open the door. It was Trina.

"Why are you here Cat? The party has been over for hours and we waited for you. Do you realize how stupid I feel now? I gave you a chance when everyone else didn't but you don't even try to make things right. I guess everyone was right about you." She said and then tried to close the door but I stopped her.

"Wait. I was only late bec-" I was cut short from an angry Trina.

"What do you mean _late? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, NO ONE IS EVEN HERE ANYMORE!" _she shouted, making me tear up a bit.

"It was because of my brother. We were in Target and-" this time I was cut off by a face full of door.

Well, this will make things difficult for me when I go back to school on Monday. Then I got a text from Tori.

**Tori V.- You remind me of something. **

I didn't have any friends really so I texted her back.

** Cat V.- What's that?(:**

** Tori V.- Monday.**

** Cat V. - Why?(:**

** Tori V. - Because no one likes you. (:**

** Cat V. - Bitch. **

**Tori V.- Guess that makes two of us now, doesn't it.?(;**

Scratch what I said before, things would be very difficult for me when I go back to school Monday.


End file.
